


Fake You Out

by howlsmovingiceskates



Series: Murder Husbands [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Dancing, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Minor OC Death, Murder Husbands, Teasing, cause i wrote this instead of sleeping, do not copy to another site, i totally wrote this just so i could use the murder husbands tag i'm ngl, i'll probably come up with better tags after I get some sleep, idk - Freeform, no beta we die like men, semi graphic depiction of murder, viktor and yuuri are partners in crime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:54:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26579410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howlsmovingiceskates/pseuds/howlsmovingiceskates
Summary: Viktor and Yuuri are sent to a corporate ball on a mission to take out a treasonous executive. They poke at each other's buttons, but ultimately get the job done, and end up in each other's arms.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Murder Husbands [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933315
Comments: 15
Kudos: 107





	Fake You Out

“So I’ve had an idea.” Yuuri’s partner starts, twirling them around the dance floor. The ballroom is filled with people dancing and milling about, waiting for the main event to start. It’s particularly bland. The typical rich people party. 

Yuuri wears a black tuxedo with white dress shirt tucked under his suit jacket, and a black bow tie to match. His hair is slicked back, and he wears black rimmed glasses that complete the ensemble. His hands rest on the taller man's shoulders, while his partner’s hands sit on his waist.

His partner wears a similar outfit, though his colors are deep blue with a black button up. His silver hair is parted to sit over his left eye, a look Yuuri has chided him on for blocking his field of vision. He argues he can see just fine the way it is, and if Yuuri were being honest, he quite likes the look.

His partner is a great dancer. His hands are warm, and his eyes are soft. Yuuri is already mourning the moment they’ll inevitably let go of each other. Here, his anxieties are quelled. His mind stays quiet, ignoring the many ways this mission could go wrong. He's safe, and so is his partner. He loves knowing they're safe. He desperately wants to be pressed against the taller man’s chest, to feel even safer, but he keeps it to himself. This is not the place to confess to such things, even as he recognizes the look of want reflecting back from his partner.

“Oh no. We’re going to die.” Yuuri remarks, mock fear rising in his voice. He rolls his eyes, an excuse to scan the room, looking for their target but finding her nowhere. Too many people block his line of sight.

“No!” His partner cries, indignant. He pouts, feigning offense at Yuuri’s words. “This time it’s a really good one, I promise!”

“Last time you promised me that, I had to save your ass.” Yuuri reminds, eyeing over the silver haired man’s shoulder as a woman draws near. He can tell she’s aiming for him. He pretends not to notice, and instead shows his annoyance with his partner.

“Hmph, well it’s not my fault _somebody_ gave me the wrong floor plans.”

“Are you trying to blame Busan on me?” Yuuri raises an eyebrow, staring up into shining blue eyes.

“ _Will you two please stop bickering. We need to figure out if this is a viable plan or not._ ” Phichit says through his earpiece, exasperated by the antics of the two men. 

His partner chuckles, a bright sound that echoes through Yuuri’s heart. “Sorry Chulanont. Anyways, as I was saying, I have a plan. My partner will lure the target out to the terrace on the east side. I’ll be hiding just around the corner, waiting, and once the target makes her move, I’ll take the shot.”

“Hang on, why can’t you lure the target, and I take the shot?” Yuuri interjects, jutting his bottom lip out. He’s been the bait the past four assassinations, and he’s getting tired of it. It’s time for a change in pace.

“Because I’m not her type. She likes males with short black hair, who wears glasses, and can dance extraordinarily well.” The taller man explains, a shit eating grin on his face. Yuuri hates how, even with a smug look on his face, his lips take the shape of a heart. 

“ _He’s not wrong-_ ”

“Phichit! Shut up! You too, Nikiforov.” Yuuri hisses, glaring daggers at Viktor, who’s trying to bite back laughter. Yuuri not-so-accidentally stomps on Viktor’s foot, then bats his eyes innocently at Viktor’s silent cry of pain. “Oops, sorry.” He’s not sorry.

“Excuse me,” the woman Yuuri saw approaching earlier interrupts, cutting Viktor off. Viktor turns to see who’s come up to them, recognition sparking in his eyes, “mind if I butt in?”

“Go right ahead. I fear I do not much like this dance partner.” Viktor says, pointedly staring at Yuuri. He steps back, allowing for Yuuri to switch partners, and motions his head towards the exit of the room, signaling that he will wait for Yuuri in the designated spot. Yuuri takes a deep breath as Viktor leaves, aching to reach out to him and pull him back. Mission be damned, he wants that man back in his arms.

“Thank you.” The woman nods to Viktor, leaving Yuuri to force his longing down and place a hand on her waist. She wears a sleeveless gown, bodice tight and exposing cleavage as the skirt fans out over a crinoline underneath. It’s a simple deep purple dress, something that no doubt catches the eyes of an admirer, but far too simple to hold the attention of the room. Her dark hair is done in a tight bun, allowing for the (stolen) diamond necklace she wears around her neck to be properly shown off. She is beautiful, but she’s not Yuuri’s type.

“ _Remember, don’t seem too forward. Let her start it._ ” Phichit says in his ear, as if he hasn’t done this a million times before. He stops himself from rolling his eyes at his long time friend.

If someone had told Yuuri he’d have a partner three years ago, he wouldn’t have believed them. He’s worked alone for as long as he could remember, and then one day Feltsman and Celestino gave him a partner. He fought it at first, feeling insulted as they tried to explain the arrangement to him. Secretly though, he was just anxious he’d get his partner killed. It’s easier going on missions alone. He’s still scared he could jeopardize his partner’s life. He admits, that he was much too harsh on Mr. Nikiforov, too doubtful of his abilities to not get himself killed. Their first mission together put him in his place, and since then they’ve been working like a well oiled machine. 

“Tell me, what is your name?” The woman asks after a minute of silence and uncomfortable dancing. Yuuri isn’t sure how to move around her dress.

“Andrews, Daniel Andrews ma’am.” Yuuri answers easily, the alias coming to mind immediately. He smiles to himself. Daniel Andrews is the first alias Viktor used as his partner. “And might I ask yours?”

“Michele Whitman.” She answers. It seems he is not the only one using a fake name.

Her real name, according to the files Phichit provided before the start of this mission, is Sarah Landon. She’s the assistant to the daughter of the former president, but as their intel has it, she’s involved in multiple underground schemes to launder money for their company, I&M Industries. She is a national security threat, and Yuuri and Viktor have been sent to take her out. After all, it would do no good for the economy, or country, to find out someone so close to the former president of the United States of America has been involved in such activities.

Her treasonous acts have led to multiple terrorist attempts, thwarted by the governments of the world, and multiple mass identity theft schemes. It’s risky, Yuuri knows, to take out someone in her position, but it must be done. This is, after all, an approved murder by the Y&C Organization. 

“Tell me, Ms. Whitman, what do you think will be the big announcement for tonight?” Yuuri asks, making conversation. He needs to make her want to find some privacy. He's also just trying to distract himself so his mind doesn't run free. Viktor's no longer in his sight, and he worries.

“Oh it’ll be quite boring. The new chairman will be announced, formally.” She states, matter-of-factly. “It’s the eldest son, something we all saw coming.”

“Oh? I must admit, I’m very new to this business.” Yuuri fibs, ducking his head as if embarrassed.

“Shall I give you some tips, Mr. Andrews?” She asks, pausing their dance. People give them dirty looks for stopping in the middle of the dance floor so suddenly.

“If you would be so kind, I would deeply appreciate it.”

“Not here. Not everyone should know what I am to tell.”

“I know just the place.” He sends a sultry look to the woman, taking her hand and leading her out of the ballroom. He guides her through the building, ignoring the way her heated gaze has settled on his body. “We’ll be unseen and unheard out here.” He says, opening the doors to the balcony. 

“Well, Mr. Andrews, you really know how to treat a girl.” She says, walking towards the railing decorated in vines. She leans against the structure, looking out over the expanse of land. There’s nothing to see, not really. It’s dark out, and the only thing truly visible is the moon’s reflection off the lake. Perhaps, with different company, Yuuri would enjoy the view.

The balcony itself is mostly bare. Potted plants are scattered around, and an old, neglected chaise sits against the building. Clearly hardly anyone comes around here, giving him all the privacy he needs to carry out the mission. It seems Viktor had been relatively smart in his idea...Yuuri will have to remember to tell him that later.

“I had been hoping to get you alone since the moment I laid eyes on you,” Yuuri tells her smoothly, even as disgust curls in his gut. He joins her by the railing, leaning his back against it and looking up at the sky, studying the stars above his head. 

“The feeling is mutual,” she says, turning to face him. Her hand runs up his arm, and he has to remind himself he’s supposed to be into it. “Who was that man you were with earlier?”

“A former colleague. He’s an arrogant asshole, always tries to take all the fun for himself.” Yuuri answers, voice low as he watches the hand come up to his shoulder.

“I know the type,” she replies, “to beat him at his own game, you must sell your secrets.”

“Is that your first piece of advice?” Yuuri asks, raising an eyebrow. He takes her hand off his shoulder and places a light kiss to her knuckles. He’s trying to avoid encouraging her progressing advances as much as possible while still seeming interested.

“Yes, Mr. Andrews. My second is to kill him.” 

“To kill him?” Yuuri echoes, surprise etching his features. 

“Yes. Something much like this.” A knife is suddenly held against his throat, warm from where he assumed it had been pressed in her bodice. His back presses into the railing, using his hands holding himself steady on the banister. A sinister smile crosses her features, “I know you’re not who you say you are.”

“And who am I?” Yuuri doesn’t flinch, even as the edge of the knife digs into his neck. 

“A corporate enemy. How you got on the invitation list, I don’t know, but you won’t be leaving here alive.” She sneers. 

A glint of light reflecting from a gun catches Yuuri’s eyes, revealing they’re no longer alone. Viktor steps into his line of sight, taking aim at the woman with his pistol. Yuuri smiles down condescendingly, humor flashing in his eyes. She really should’ve planned her attack better. Maybe she would’ve seen Viktor if she hadn’t had her back turned to the doors. He watches as confusion flits across Sarah’s face. “It is not I that’ll be dead tonight, Ms. Landon.” Yuuri says. 

The woman turns on her heel, alarm written across her features. Before she can breathe a word, Viktor pulls his finger back on the trigger, shooting her in the chest. Her body crumples into the ground, lifeless. Fearful, dead eyes stare up at the night sky, but Yuuri pays no mind as he steps over her body.

“It’s about time you made your entrance.” Yuuri said, walking into the open arms of his partner. Viktor envelops him in warmth, pulling back only to look over him and make sure he’s okay.  
“Well, I figured we should give her time to reveal her secrets.” Viktor shrugged, hand coming up to touch Yuuri’s neck. “Did she hurt you?”

“I don’t think so? Is there any blood on my neck?” Yuuri tilts his head as far back as he can for Viktor to see. 

“There’s a knick.” Viktor sounds pained, and he leans down to kiss where Yuuri assumes the tiny cut is. “I’m sorry, I should’ve been faster.”

“It was worth seeing her realize she didn’t have the upperhand.” He reassures.

“ _Okay guys, time to stop being all lovey-dovey. You need to get out of there soon._ ” Phichit’s voice through the earpieces startle both men, and they have the decency to look sheepish as they leave the balcony and walk out of the manor. 

“An arrogant ass?” Viktor asks, once they make it out to the SUV parked along the gravel road leading to the estate.

Yuuri shrugs, “That’s the fifth time I’ve been bait.”

“That doesn't make me arrogant though?”

“No, but you are being an ass.”

Viktor rolls his eyes, starting the car up. “Will it make you feel better if I promise that on the next mission, I’ll be the bait?”

“Yes. Yes it would.” Yuuri takes out his earpiece, saying a quick bye to Phichit. He reaches over and takes Viktor’s out too, putting them in the middle console. 

“I’m starting to regret not eating anything while we were in there.” Yuuri says once Viktor gets them on the freeway.

“Where do you want to stop to eat?” Viktor asks, reaching over and letting his hand rest on Yuuri’s thigh.

“I could go for a burger. Too bad there’s no Arctic Circle in this part of the country.” Yuuri laments, taking Viktor’s hand and lacing their fingers together.

“Alright, I’ll stop somewhere that has burgers, and we can get you some food.” 

“Look at you,” Yuuri says fondly, “you just murdered someone, and yet you’re taking care of me.”

“Well, I do try to be a good husband.”

“Mmm...yes. You are a good husband. A partner in crime however? That’s debatable.”

“Yuuri!” Viktor laughs. Yuuri just smiles and brings Viktor’s hand to his lips, kissing his ring finger. A good husband indeed. 

Yuuri wouldn’t trade his partner for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is kind of like the introduction to the Murder Husbands series. I've left this mostly vague for a reason. There's quite a bit I want to write about and delve deeper into in later works, and I can't wait to share it all. Thank you for reading and please share your thoughts/ideas for this series!


End file.
